paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sonar553/Pursuit Through Reality
Hello everyone, this is SuperSpyChase, if nobody knew. That's because I decided to change my name. SuperSpyChase just felt like a generic name where it seemes as if someone childish would fanboy over the show too excessively. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it felt like a generic name. Sorry. Anyways, the reason for this blog is because of how I forgot to tell people I have already made a plan to move on. I saw Mr. Word's blog post recently, and it is basically the same thing going on for me. Lately these days, I fall down academically and I need to keep pushing myself forward, but the difficulty I have in the specialized academic program I go to and my grades mahy be the difference to going to a good university so I can persue the field of medicine and become a Neurologist. I don't want to start fooling around and waste my time, because it is already too late for that and I need to discipline myself. We are all getting older, and as we get older, reality starts to kick in more to the point where you are rendered useless just by not limiting yourself from distractions, and all you can do is just look forward and start taking another path, this time through education. Don't get me wrong. This community was really great! However, the reason I say "was" is because the community just... died down and basically I don't see anybody I know, only some new people, but rarely any existing ones. I have been here for 3 years, probably one of the few existing users who have been here for the most amount of time, so I have seen this wiki peak at popularity, and it is sad just to see it basically dead. I remember when the chat room is filled with 18 people in just 10 PM, and even in 2 AM there were still 5 or 6 people on. Now? I don't see anyone so much these days and it feels kind of useless being here. On May 2015, I believe, I said i was going to leave the wiki so I can focus on my studies. That's true, since I go to abnormally way too many extracurricular activites in such a way there is barely any time to finish my homework. But there was another reason why I did leave. So it is time I told you the truth. I was accidentally underaged. When I joined, I did indeed read the policy of rules, and so have joined the wiki. But the rule for having to be 13 or over to have a Wikia/Fandom account was something I missed and didn't notice until then, so I decided to leave and would come back at a more respectable age and then use the wiki more often. I am sorry to say this, and I am probably risking a permanent ban, but it was time I told you this. You probably would not forgive me, but at least I know I did the right thing telling it. Anyways, I am indeed in Highschool, and I still need to get some commmunity hours done because I didn't completely finish it, and I don't want to be messing around anymore. I just want to finally go in the right direction. This wiki had actually been beneficial for me when it came to coming up with ideas involving creativity. However, staying here for way too much longer would mean I would not be able to dedicate myself as much to my studies and education. These days it feels like the Wikia is nothing but a mere distraction, so I decided to distance myself to the point I use it solely for education. However, that was not enough as I was going back to my old habits. I use electronics way past my bedtime, which is unhealty (I am doing that rn lol), and I need to change this habit. To add, there are these forum games in the Geometry Dash Fanon Wiki (that wiki is also dying too) where i just stick around for some time. This is basically a hypocricy to what I am aiming to complete, and when I want to distance myself. I know that this is wrong of me, and I should take my actions seriously, but what can I do if there is nothing to do when I want to leisure myself? Not to mention, my love and interest for Paw Patrol has completely stagnated. I don't have any interest, nor do I have any ideas. In fact, this has been a habit throughout me- I create something and cannot finish it. I just lose ideas. This explains the only 2000 edits I will ever make in the last three years, whereas some people just are over one year and have more than 7000 edits. I don't even know how to write a simple story. I have only ever gotten two done, and that was Pups Save New Year, my very first, and probably the most specific story I made, and Ain't No Mountain High Enough/Sunstone's Cover as a song article which went off topic way too many times. Now, I want to actually free myself from my childish bonds and pursue a part-time job, higher education, medicine... But that doesn't mean I will leave the wiki just yet. I actually have some unfinished business. I asked DJ.RJ Centurion if I could make a story series based off a Valkyrie character named Sphera, who also happened to be my OC, and that request was granted. I have only finished 1/10 of just the first part alone, while there are like 12 more episodes to go. So, I just want to finish that and any other major projects here before I finally say goodbye. Though, I'm not sure of that anymore after mentioning the fact about age 6 paragraphs ago. In the meantime, though, I'm basically dead and not on here if I am not editing those stories. I will probably patch up some of my old stories, and who knows? Maybe I'll complete it, but that does not change the fact that I am probably wasting my time here. This wiki may be dead, but hey, look how far it went. It's not that bad compared to other wiki's. Geometry Dash wiki is also dying down, and part of Undertale fanbases are starting to, too. At least we should be proud this wiki made it this far and we have contributed a lot. I'm not a moderator or anything like that-never was, never will be-but I know that this was good wiki, and though we had to deal with sockpuppetry, trolls, and continuous waves of very rude and incriminating users, we survived. This wiki, is my Virtual home. The first wiki I was in. The last wiki i want to end my time here with. It has been a pleasure meeting all of you and learning new, cool facts about you all. I read a lot of your stories, and though I may not comment or show much appreciation, I have indeed enjoyed it, as well as my time here. So, I just want to thank you all for making this wiki a welcoming home for the first wiki page I have started in, and having faith in me. Should I not be here anymore, I just want to be remembered as someone who was here for a little while and contributed here with some stories. Nothing more. Thank you. Ray R. Category:Blog posts